The Power Within
by Eclipse silvestar
Summary: this is basiclly a better ash no pikachu


**l** **ets just start...**

 **we all know I don't own pokemon, now do we?**  
 **_**

There walking on his way to this so called proffesor Oak's lab, stood a 10 year old named Ash, Ash ketchum to be exact. He was smart, loyal, powerful, but there was one thing that stood in his way, someone he would always put infront of not caring what else he had to do.

Leaf there stood infront of Oaks lab. She looked like she was looking for someone, until she noticed Ash. She stared at him for a couple seconds, noticing this the young boy walked of to her "hey, your creeping me out leaf" was the only thing heard from him. With that Leaf snapped out of it and shyly responded "sorry, I couldn't help it".

She couldn't help but smile as her best friend/real crush hugged her tightly "don't worry about it, it was my falt that you stared at me like that I came out of nowhere" "have I ever told you that you are too nice sometimes" Leaf responded hugging ash back "a lot of times" they let go of each other and started laughing as they walked to the door and was greeted by proffesor Oak and of course the infamous Gary oak.

"I'm so glad you to came today come on ill show you the pokemon inside" Oak quickly walked inside the huge apartment. "hey babe and hey ashy-boy" Gary said as he walked over to leaf and pecked her on her lips, Ash not taking it to well just said as he controlled the anger growing inside "so Leaf at what time were you gonna decide to tell me" Leaf just stayed shut as she didn't want to respond to the question causing her to just ignore him and walk inside, Ash and Gary did the same.

ignoring the fact they took so long Oak just got to the point "Ill take it you all know about the starters and don't need me to explain?" once they all nodded he continued "so these pokemon recently hacthed from a egg causing these starters to have egg moves, i'd advice to not use these egg moves until you trained your starter enough. Leaf came first so she chooses first." Oak then walked over to a table close by and picked up three pokedexes, the first being red, the second blue and the third purple.

Leaf then walked over to the pokeball with a water sticker and picked it up "I choose squirtle" Leaf basicly shouted. She then walked to the proffesor which handed her a purple pokedex and five pokeballs "go on Ash, your turn" Ash then walked to the pokeball with the fire sticker and picked it up and shouted "I choose charmander" Ash walked over to the proffesor just like Leaf did and received a red pokedex. Gary did the same but with bulbasuar and got his pokedex as well. They all left together in silence until Leaf broke the silence.

"gary I want to break up with you" Ash just ignored it and kept walking but Leaf continued anyways "see I like someone else that is very close to my heart" this caught Ash's attention "whatever go with whoever you like I don't care" Gary said with signs of sadness in his voice and kept walking. "Hey ash" "yea" he replied "got a question" "what is it?" Leaf hessitated a bit but said it anyways in really fast words she said "can I travel with you!" to Ash's suprise he thought about it carefully before answering a short but simple, "yes" was all that Leaf neaded to crack a smile "come on, I wanna leave early to train" Ash quickly grabbed her hand gently making her blush as they walk into route 1.  
_

Both leaf and Ash were walking down the path of route 1 when suddenly ash challenged Leaf into a battle. They were now staring at each other in a clearing when ash called out a pokemon that left the girl in shock "go dratini" once Ash noticed his friend look in disbelieve he smirk and then she send out her pokemon but what she send made Ash give the same expression "go bagon"she started "hey I think we should check our pokemon in our pokedex" Ash and Leaf pulled out there pokedex's and scanes there pokemon.

 _ **Long believed a mythical pokemon until**_ **** ** _recently when a colony was found living under water. This pokemon is male and has the ability shed skin. It knows the moves tackle, screech and dragon dance, it also has the egg move dragon pulse it is fully unlocked._**

 _ **Bagon has a dream of one day soring in the skys. In doomed efforts, it hurls itself off cliffs.**_ **** ** _As a result of its dive's it's head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. This pokemon is female and has the ability rock head_**. _**It knows the moves tackle, scary face and swords dance. It also has the egg move dragon rage and it has been fully unlocked.**_

smirks grew on both of their faces "ladies first" "swords dance bagon!" Leaf screamed. Ash felt bad as he was going for the one hit by "use screech 3 times to lower its defences then use dragon dance to raise your attack after that use dragon pulse!" dratini had enough time to use the three screeches then when it was almost finishes using dragon dance... "use dragon rage!" bagon then quickly released a blue wave of energy that went rushing into dratini "dratini dodge" just finishing the dragon dance dratini dodged with the speed boost gained then it instantly threw a dragon pulse that turned into the a dragon "dodge!" with a bit of nervousness the 10 year old screamed, just barly dodging by jumping into the air Ash called the final move "tackle" then after that dratini charged at bagon with all its speed unable to dodge because its in the air and unable to take the attack of of the three screech's bagon fainted.  
_

 **unfortunatly I don't own pokemon so yea...hope you liked it?...well...until next time?...**


End file.
